Long Trip
by kcatlin
Summary: The Messer family are goin' on a trip


'A very long trip' from damnwords

"Ya sure you're gonna be alright for a five hour plane ride?" Danny asked his 7 month pregnant wife for the hundredth time that day, one arm slung over the back of her chair running his hand over her shoulder blades in what he thought was a helpful manner. His attention was focused on his kids who were sitting on the row of seats across from them.

Slowly she closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply, refraining from grabbing him by his ear and telling him to shut up. It was going to be a very long trip. Her head hurt, her feet hurt, and her husband who was trying to be helpful and caring was being annoying. No she didn't want to sit in an uncomfortable plane seat for five hours, with nowhere to put her feet up, other people's screaming kids and trying to attempt to waddle down the small aisle of the plane to go pee every 15 minutes. But it was her parent's 40th anniversary and she was going to go.

"Danny," she said as calmly as she could.

"Yeah, babe," he replied not really noticing her trying to calm herself, his concentration focused on making sure his daughters were okay.

"Do you love me?" she asked in a flat deadly tone.

"Of course," he said, slowly turning his head to look at her. _That was not a good tone._

"Do you EVER want to touch me again after your son is born?" she asked rubbing her belly now on both sides.

Swallowing slowly, "Yeah," he agreed.

"Then would you PLEASE stop asking me that," she exasperated out. "I'm a 37-year-old, 7-month pregnant mother of a grade-schooler and a toddler. My feet are swollen, my back hurts, my boobs hurt and I have indigestion. And don't even get me started about my hemorrhoids."

"And your beautiful," he added softly.

"That's the kind of sweet talk that got me here," she sighed and tried pushing herself up from the seat in the waiting area of the airport. She tried to stand up, and Danny went to help her, but she yanked her arm away from him and glared at him.

He sighed, _it was going to be a very long trip…_, and backed away, "Anna honey," he called his oldest daughter over to them.

"Yeah daddy," she skipped happily over to them, Isabella toddling her 3 year old legs behind her.

"Would ya help your mommy up?"

"Okay," she smiled cheerfully, "Gotta go pee again mommy?" Anna was a very mature girl who knew how to help around the house; knew how to help take care of her sister and soon brother and knew that her mommy sometimes needed help getting up, putting her shoes on and rubbing her back and feet on the nights that daddy had to work all night.

This pregnancy had been her hardest. More violent mood swings, higher blood pressure and border line diabetes, and heavy spotting. She had been put on bed rest because she had been cramping, and she was a very high risk for miscarriage. But she, as well as their son, was a fighter they made it past the first trimester with flying colors.

Taking her daughters' hands, she waddled toward the bathroom.

Sighing heavily Danny walked to the observation window a few steps away. They were on their way to Montana for her parent's 40th wedding anniversary. Lindsay and her brother had planned before she found out she was pregnant again. He took off his glasses, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

After their son was born, they were gonna have to think about using birth control again, or a more permanent form of birth control, for either of them. He loved his 

family, and wanted to have as many children as he could with his Montana, but not at the expense of her, her sanity and her health.

Then a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, the roundness of her belly curving to fit his back. Then two sets of arms wrapped around his legs.

"Oh now we're gonna tackle daddy, huh?" he turned around slowly as to not hurt anybody, as his girls giggled wildly.

Lindsay wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He just held her, rubbing her lower back gently. She brought her hands up to his face, and looked him in the eye. She brought his face down to hers, and kissed him gently yet thoroughly.

"I love you," she assured him, "I'm sorry for being so mean."

"I know. It's not your fault," he replied, "I love you too, Montana."

"Flight 93 to Bozeman, Montana, is now boarding at gate 23," the announcement was made.

"It's about time," Lindsay said happily.

"Come on baby girl," he picked up his 3 year old daughter, his other hand falling to his wife's lower back, trying his best to support her as much as he could, as she waddled towards the gate.

"Remember girls," Danny said to his children, "do as you are told and please behave when we get there."

"We goin' see gamma gampa," Isabella squealed clapping her hands excitedly, "We be good, dada." She promised, leaning in from her position next to his face and kissing his cheek.

"We'll be good for you and mommy, daddy," Anna promised from the other side of her mother, as she walk, jumped and skipped down the fairway to the plane, with her parents.

"Just think, Dan, in two more months we will have another one to add to the mayhem," Lindsay smiled at him.

"I've always said this family needs more testosterone," he said, kissing the side of her head, "I can't wait."

_It was going to be a very long trip… but he couldn't wait._


End file.
